richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Sweet Girl's Friend, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. Profile Sadie is a clever girl. She has a pretty good sense of logic as well as a fairly good sense of direction. It's rather unfortunate that she lacks street smarts, let alone any sort of smarts at all. The other thing that she seems to display and will vehemently refuses to admit to is that she may have issues with self-esteem. She doesn't have a whole lot of friends and really isn't all that talented in a lot of things, even the ones that interest her the most. She comes from a fairly loving family with a mother, her sister Cindy, and Aunt Gwen. The most that can be said is that they at the very least care about her and try to improve her well being as best as possible. But there is one person in Sadie's life who means the world. Her best friend Katie. Since becoming next door neighbors in Twig Harbour, the two have been virtually inseparable. They think of each other like sisters to the point that they actually consider themselves twins. They wear the same clothes, have the same interests, and pretty much generally do everything together in the same way. If there is one thing that Sadie perhaps has a greater passion for that even Katie cannot match is for dancing. Though she hardly has the ideal body of a dancer, she actually is pretty knowledgeable in how to choreograph a dance. In fact, if given the chance, she can choreograph a great dance for others. Unfortunately, she herself, along with Katie, are rather uncoordinated and therefore have difficult in displaying execution of a dance themselves. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Sadie and Katie were working on the pier selling their self-made ice creams when they go word of auditions for Total Drama Island. Even though there was a $100,000 prize at stake, the girls liked the idea more as a great opportunity to be closer together than ever before. Sadie put together the audition tape, although things did not quite go as planned in the end. Nevertheless, they squealed with joy when they heard that they both had bee accepted to be on the show. Upon arriving on the island, the girls were horrified when host Chris McLean originally planned to split them up by having Sadie on the Killer Bass and Katie on the Screaming Gophers. In the middle of the first challenge, both girls cried, begged, and pleaded with Chris to put them on the same team. The host reluctantly agreed after Izzy, a member of the Killer Bass then, offered to switch places with Katie. Excited to be together, the two took on challenges with an enthusiasm and willingness that made them bearable to their teammates. Suddenly, their enjoyment came to a sudden halt. During a camping challenge, both Sadie and Katie were distracted by picking berries long enough for them to be separated from the rest of their team. Getting even further lost, the two frightened best friends found themselves bickering and arguing with one another while at the same time in a state of fear and panic at their present predicament. When they eventually rejoined the team, the challenge was over and their lateness resulted in a loss. Merely out of a coin flip, Katie was the one to be eliminated first. Sadie was forced to endure without Katie for as long as possible, as Katie encouraged her to do so. She managed to advance fairly well, though not really standing out in either a positive or a negative manner. In a series of challenges designed around trust, Sadie was blindfolded and was to shoot an apple off Courtney's head. Not only did they fail, but Sadie kept firing even after the challenge was long over. Even though DJ was disqualified in his challenge, which was the catalyst for their team losing, Sadie was eliminated for generally being useless. Fortunately, her sadness was temporary as she reunited with Katie. Total Drama Academy: Year One When they returned home, both Sadie and Katie looked to resume their lives as normal. They were just getting their ice cream stand up and running again when they got the call to return to the show. Quite frankly, they did not seem to mind since they were going back together. Unlike Katie, though, Sadie was not aware of the unique opportunity she was getting from being able to attend a prestigious boarding school. All that mattered to her was that she would be with Katie. There was some sadness at first as Sadie was to be rooming with Lindsay at Riker Hall, not Katie. Fortunately, Sadie could visit Katie any time and was also on very friendly terms with her roommate. In taking the school's entrance exam, she was not one of the eight students who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. This didn't bother her one bit because she was in the same class group with Katie. Sadie is not quite aware that Katie is slowly begin to act individually and that perhaps she herself should consider doing the same. On the other hand, she may actually be aware and is maturing enough to know that she can't be with Katie forever. She is instead more excited about the fact that Katie hooked up with someone, even if that someone was the ever cynical Noah. The way Sadie saw it, she too was experiencing the majesty of her best friend's love life. However, Sadie has yet to strike out on her own, or rather be motivated to do so. She is still generally seen attached to the hip to Katie whenever they're together and when they're not all Sadie can think about is gushing over Katie's relationship with Noah. Further complicating matters is how she not really done well in the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. Although there is a sign of potential when her choreographing the dances during the Mash-Up Competition was very well received. Trivia *Along with Katie, Sadie has contributed Numerous Pink Plushies to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Sadie has had the following results: **Partnering with Lindsay, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Was the individual loser of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Cody, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Beth, Cody, DJ, and Heather, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with DJ, placed tenth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Placed third in Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students